


Persona Ball Z! ...Wait what?

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto and Haru try out a dance from an old anime. The results are... interesting.





	Persona Ball Z! ...Wait what?

Teamwork. Something many Persona users needed in order to combat the madness of Shadows. It was important for those with the potential to work together in order to survive anything. Groups trying out team exercises to increase their strength together. Sometimes said training result in... interesting scenarios.  
  
It was a normal day within Mementos for the Phantom Thieves as they stood at the entrance. Ren the day prior discussed how some of the team still had issues working with one another in unison. Thus both Queen and himself proposed they spend the next three days of training focused on partnerships. Pairing everyone off with someone and ordering them to work with their partner to grow stronger. Ryuji and Morgana- much to their annoyances- Ann with Yusuke while Makoto was with Haru. Ren stating it was best to work with someone who held your elemental opposite to start with. Thus resulting in their present state.  
  
"Alright everyone, remember the plan. We are each going to demonstrate your partnership skills during this trip. Anyone who fails to do so will face punishment via Oracle's choosing." Joker said before pointing to the mischevious red head giggling behind him. Skull, Panther, and Mona gulping at the idea of that as they knew how dangerous their little hacker friend could be. Joker about to speak again, but was interrupted by his two seniors.  
  
"M-must we really do this Noir?"  
  
"Mhm! You promised after all Queen~"   
  
"I know but... it's so embarrassing..."  
  
"Queen, Noir?" Both third years jumped slightly at Joker's call. The two brunettes turning to him- his girlfriend with a nervous smile and Noir with her usual cheery one. "You two okay? We were about to begin and-"  
  
"Indeed! Which is why Queen and I will start us off with a special dance!" Noir's outcry caught the group off guard as they all turned to their seniors. Queen blushing a little at the word dance while Haru was bouncing on the heels of her feet in excitement. Panther being the first to respond to them.  
  
"Dance? Like some kind of motivation one?" Panther questioned with pure intrigue. None of the others had pictured Queen as the dancing type, thus making this something rare to see. Even Joker wasn't that sure if Queen could dance- since she was rather sheltered and all. Thus they all chose to stand by and watch as Queen's blush only deepened at being looked at.  
  
"I-it's not really a DANCE per say... Noir had us practice something she saw, a-and she believes it will strengthen our teamwork if we also do it here. The idea is rather... unorthodox and unlikely to even work, however she-"  
  
"Queen~ Let's do this!" Noir cheered suddenly which only made her partner for the day sigh of exasperation. She knew full well that promising Haru the night prior would be a bad idea, but she seemed so sad at Makoto rejecting the idea. Makoto cursing the fact she managed to fall for Haru's puppy dog eye trick; blaming Ren for weakening her resolve a little due to him stating they had to work in perfect unison for today.  
  
The others all watched as Queen and Haru moved about three feet apart from one another. Queen to their right while Noir was at the left. Both standing straight before raising arms up so they were facing towards the side they stood at. Hands out straight with one palm facing out and the other in. Everyone looking on as the pose started to look strangely familiar to three of them.  
  
"Wait..." Oracle, Panther, and Skull commented at the sight, resulting in Joker looking at them with a raised brow. Wondering if they recognized that pose but was interrupted before he could question it.  
  
"Fuuuuuu..." Queen and Noir both said in unison as they took three sidesteps towards each other. Their arms moving upwards like a clock till they were near the center of one another- outstretched arms never bending even once. The three who seemed to recognize said movements going wide-eyed as they now knew exactly what was going on. Leaving Joker, Fox and Mona rather lost in all this as the two brunettes continued.  
  
"Sion...!" The two said while making quarter turns with their bodies. Their outer legs shifting in front of them while their arms shifted outwards once more, but hands now balled into fists. Giving them a rather strange pose that Fox felt was rather interesting for a possible painting idea.  
  
"Seriously...? What the hell is this supposed to do...?" Skull commented as the two were in the middle of their pose shifts. Joker raising a brow to which the blonde continued. "This is just dumb. C'mon, what's this-"  
  
"HA!" In that moment both brunettes shifted towards their partner. Outer leg stretch out while their inner was bent towards the person next to them. Arms out and pointer fingers outstretched as they grew closer to one another.  
  
As their fingers connected... nothing happened. Leaving the two women standing there in this strange pose with pointer fingers touching. The others all blinking a few times before Fox broke the silence.  
  
"Quite the intriguing posture. As if an arch of companionship. Please hold still so I may memorize this-" Before he could even finish, however, a strange occurrence took place. Queen and Noir both gasping as they felt a sudden surge flow through them... before they began to glow.  
  
The others were all blinded for a moment as the intense light the two gave off was too much to look towards at first. Letting out gasps at the strange glow while both within were no longer visible. Seconds passed before it faded- the thieves needing a moment to rub their eyes to try and regain their vision. As they did, however, the sight they were greeted by was something none of them ever expected.  
  
What now stood before them was not a pair of Third Years, but instead a singular person. This individual before them being so familiar due to one simple fact. They were a mixture of their two friends. For there was what could only be described as a fusion of both Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura. All eyes focused on them as they looked over this strange amalgamation of two young women. Their attires and looks completely blended together.  
  
While the outfit was more set towards Queen it was obvious there were attributes heavily pushed by Noir. The vest that Queen wore was mixed with Noir's jacket to form a sort of top and bottom combo of the torso piece. The shoulder pads still remained spike but as the blue of the outfit went on towards the hands, it turned more pinkish and fluffed out towards the collar of the sleeves. Gloves now being a swirl of purple and white in color.  
  
The leggings were clearly Queen's but like the sleeves, they began to turn black towards the midpoint of the knee. Noir's pants merged into the tights while the belt remained the same. Boots merged with shoes to form a fancier looking pair than before.   
  
What stood out the most, however, was their new head. Sporting a mask that was clearly shaped more towards Noir's but made of cold metal, creating a metallic black color. The hat of the former being atop their head but with the feather the same blue as Queen's main outfit. Their hair rather intriguing as the front half was clearly Makoto's, but towards the midpoint back it turned all fluffy like Haru. The two sides being different shades of brown. The last difference being her eyes being a mixture of red and brown.  
  
Even after examining all this, none of the other Phantom Thieves were able to really voice their thoughts; left as gibbering messes. Everyone standing there in awe without a single movement as the one they stared at blinked in confusion. Finally, after a prolonged silence, the others responded in kind.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
"HUH!?!"  
  
"D-DID THEY JUST-!?"  
  
"WHOA TIMEOUT WHAT?!"  
  
Every single Phantom Thief cried out their own remarks in surprise aside from Joker and Fox. The latter finding his eyes twinkling with inspiration while the leader of the group just stood there with hands in his pocket and eyes wide open.   
  
"Um... what's wrong everyone?" Questioned the source of their surprise, Makoto... And Haru... At the same time. Their voices blended together but the others could still hear both of them easily.   
  
"Q-Que- I-I mean Noi-... I-I mean... huh!?" Panther tried to voice her confusion but it only made things harder. Unsure how to react to this new situation. Joker turning to the three who seemingly knew about the dance looking for an explanation.  
  
"It's from an old anime. Real retro stuff. Basically, two kids in it do that dance, turn into one person and get super strong. Lasts about thirty minutes. Not really sure how it just worked... Or why their outfits blended together. Usually, they just get some weird yellow vest thing." Oracle explained a bit before she pulled out her Persona to scan them. Mona walking forward with crossed arms.  
  
"Well... We ARE in the Metaverse. And our cognitions can at times help us take on new forms of sorts. I'm able to transform into a bus after all. Perhaps their cognitions of turning into a single person was so strong, it allowed the dance to work like the anime? But slight differences since this is, y'know, the Metaverse." Mona reasoned while turning to Joker. The others all thinking that over before Skull suddenly had a light bulb pop in his head before pointing at the new girl.  
  
"Wait! I remember this part! What's your name?" He suddenly called out, remembering the scene that this was similar to from the show. The new person blinking a few times before answering.  
  
"I'm Hakoto. W-wait... Huh?" The one known as Hakoto replied before realizing something strange. Looking at herself she was greeted by her new singular body. Eyes wide open in pure shock before they shifted into those of joy. "It worked?! Mako-chan it worked! I can see that Haru... B-but that doesn't make sense! People can't fuse! I-I was only doing it to make you feel better about the idea, n-not ACTUALLY fuse! Oh my, I wonder what our weapon is! Haru, please focus! This is not normal! But we can work together so wonderfully now! I just never thought we'd actually fuse together. This is amazing~ Haru please..."   
  
The others all watched with raised brows and confused expressions as Hakoto had a discussion with herself. The others able to see that both girls were still in there but sometimes they blended together when talking to them. No one noticing that Fox had already pulled out his sketchpad and was drawing this new form before him. Joker all the while deciding to take initiative.  
  
"Are you two alright?" He questioned while walking towards them. The new fused Thief turning to her leader with a nod. Joker only focused on making sure that the two were alright; ignoring his own shock and awe at the situation.  
  
"I'm alright Joker, thank you for checking. Oh my! Mako-chan. I can feel your feelings! Sooooo THIS is how you feel about- HARU! Not another word!" The others all looked on with even more raised brows as Hakoto blushed a bit while arguing with herself. Clearly not realizing that Joker was having an inner battle with himself.  
  
'...My friend and girlfriend are fused together... Awkward. Kinda cool, but awkward... Just keep professional for now until it wears off.' He told himself as Hakoto shook her head to try and regain focus.   
  
"So... What now?" Panther questioned while approaching Joker. The dark haired man looking over his shoulder while hands slipped into his pocket once more.   
  
"...We continue the exercise. If Hakoto is unable to fight we shall simply have her work as support. Hakoto, are you ready to go?" Joker asked the brunette who turned to their leader with a nod.  
  
"Of course. Lead the way."   
  
~@~  
  
It was around ten minutes later that the group found themselves at one of the deepest floors they had reached prior to coming for training. Joker standing at the entrance while pointing to a group of Shadows nearby. At least a dozen or so all lined up ready to fight.  
  
"Everyone pair up. I shall provide support alongside Oracle. If you have trouble finishing off an enemy, call it out and I shall assist. Ready?" At seeing everyone nod Joker raised his gun and fired at the Shadows. All of them reacting to said gunshots and rushing in. Forming into a myriad of different types of beasts. The others all a little surprised by how many there were.   
  
"Um, Joker isn't this too ma- huh!?" Skull was interrupted by one of them shooting past and rushing at the Shadows without fear. Hakoto. Everyone surprised by the fused girl running in holding not one, but two axes. Joker inwardly questioning where the second ax came from, but said thoughts were interrupted by Hakoto going on the attack.  
  
All watched as the brunette swung both weapons as if they weighed nothing; slicing through Shadows like a hot knife through butter. Said Shadows all being quite high-class ones and even as a group there were a few that proved slightly difficult here and there. Yet Hakoto cut through them with ease. The Shadows all converging on her as she was their main threat. Joker about to order the others to intervene before the brunette jumped into the air with hand on her mask.  
  
"MAPSIOFREIDYNE!" Behind the airborne fusion appeared both Astarte and Anat at the same time. The two Personas unleashing a mixture of two extremely powerful spells that resulted in a coalescence of blue and pink explosions that consumed the Shadows; vaporizing them into dust. Leaving the others all dumbfounded as Hakoto landed and dusted her hands off.  
  
"Aww, that was too quick. I wanted to have more fun~" Hakoto said with some disappointment in her voice alongside its playful tone. Joker more focused on the fact that this girl could use both Personas at once, something even he couldn't do. He had to switch off at the very least. This raised quite a few questions about what kind of power Hakoto had- feeling as though that demonstration wasn't enough to show off her full potential. However, the explosions caught the attention of other Shadows on that floor. Much to Hakoto's delight.  
  
Shortly afterward the others all watched on as Hakoto slaughtered Shadow after Shadow with relative ease. Seemingly having the time of her life as the wild side of Makoto and the sadist side of Haru was blended together to form a terrifying being. Fox at one point asking her to stand still to draw while her ax sliced through a Shadow's head, only for her to tell him to stop bugging her or he'd be a painting on the wall. No one really sure what that threat meant, but it was still scary in her voice nonetheless. Things only escalated however as a familiar sound filled the air. Chains...  
  
"Shit...! It's here!" Skull cried out in fear. Everyone knowing that this was the sign of the Reaper appearing. Memories of their last encounter still fresh.   
  
"Hakoto it's time to leave. Let's go!" Joker ordered as the brunette finished off the last Shadow that faced her. Hakoto looking over her shoulder... and smirking at the teen before turning away.  
  
"No. We're beating the Reaper today." Hakoto's response left the others confused before she continued. "I'm the strongest now. Nothing can stop me. Not even this weakling!" She cried out as the chains were getting closer. The others all calling for Hakoto to retreat immediately while Mona transformed into his bus form. They were unfortunately too late to retreat as the Reaper rounded the corner. Hakoto's lips curling into a wide smirk as she placed a hand on her mask. She was going to win... She was going to kill the Reaper.  
  
"QUEEN! NOIR! Enough of this! We are leaving! That's an order!" Joker demanded of the fused woman. Yet she refused to even acknowledge him. She only had one focus. The death of the Reaper. With eyes on the prize, she summoned both Anat and Astarte once more while setting all her magic into one attack.   
  
"Eat this! ATOMIC ONE SHOT!" With a rip of her mask, Hakoto unleashed her strongest move. A giant bullet formed of pure Nuke energy that she launched without delay. The shot ripping through the hallways of Mementos until it collided with the Reaper, creating a massive explosion upon impact. So much so that it blasted everyone aside from Hakoto and Joker back. Hakoto laughing in delight. "See that? Not even the Reaper stands a chance against-" Hakoto was cut off as the dust faded... And the Reaper had been pushed back a few yards. Damaged.  
  
The creature itself looked at Hakoto and began to fly towards her. Hakoto smirking at her accomplishment before she moved to summon her Personas once more. "Want some more huh?! Fine! Eat this! ATOMIC-"  
  
In that one moment, Hakoto's body began to glow once more before it shifted. Everyone looking on as the singular Thief suddenly separated into two. Thirty minutes were up. Meaning Queen and Noir found themselves back to normal. Together. In front of the Reaper. As it aimed its guns at them.  
  
"SHIT! PANTHER!" Joker cried out before rushing in towards Queen. Panther wasting no time in shooting out her whip towards Noir; the weapon wrapping around the brunette's waist before Panther, Fox and Skull worked together to pull her back with a fierce tug. Queen meanwhile was taken into Joker's arms bridal style before he rushed back; barely dodging a bullet the Reaper shot at them. Everyone moving as fast as possible before they jumped into Mona and drove off full speed. Leaving the Reaper behind.  
  
~@~  
  
"I'm terribly sorry- Ow! Hey!"   
  
"I-I'm so sorry Joker. Ow!"  
  
Both Queen and Noir apologized in unison, only for them both to be bopped on the heads together as well. Joker looking less than pleased with the two of them when he crossed his arms.  
  
"Never. Again. I do not care how strong that form is, you could have gotten yourselves killed!" Joker scolded to which the two brunette's looked away ashamed. Oracle deciding to approach them.   
  
"Not entirely their fault Joker. Tends to be that fusion makes people super arrogant and dumb. Happened on the show a lot." Oracle explained to which Joker just sighed. He barely even fought and yet he still felt exhausted.   
  
"...We will resume this exercise tomorrow. As for everyone else, no more Fusion Dances. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"   
  
"Good... now let's get out of here..." Joker said before he walked over to Queen... and lifted her over his shoulder. The others all confused by this as Queen was carried by her beau.  
  
"J-Joker what the hell?! Put me down!"  
  
"Queen and I have much to discuss for this exercise again. You guys get home safe." Joker stated before carrying his girlfriend off without a word even as she protested.   
  
"Joker put me down this instant! Joker, I swear to god!" Queen's voice faded out as they seemingly left the Metaverse. Everyone sweatdropping at the sight, wondering how in the world Ren was gonna survive Makoto's wrath about that. Haru being the only one with a knowing smile- her time merged with Makoto's mind meant she knew that this was actually normal at times. The others just wouldn't know that. Panther and Oracle meanwhile made their way over to Noir with a sly smile.  
  
"So... you two had your minds as one right? Anything JUICY to tell~?" Panther asked with a wicked smile on her face. Oracle having a similar smile as Noir's lips curled the same way.  
  
"Oh my yes. We have so much to discuss~" Noir stated- remembering a few things she saw when fused with Makoto. However, before she discussed that something else came to mind. "Ann-chan, would you like to fuse as well?"  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I got no explanation for this one. Literally, this was just a random idea that came to my head. Was supposed to be a 500 word short but ended up as... Well this. Sorry this story is SUPER dumb and just a one shot. Sorry if this was a giant waste of your time xD
> 
> Be warned I SUCK at names and designs. So be ready for a possibly REALLY ugly design.
> 
> Also if you don't know the dance... Go watch DBZ.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy one of the dumbest ideas I've had in a while.


End file.
